The use of motorized treadmills has become widespread as a means of convenient physical exercise. The treadmills utilize motorized or manual endless loop flat belts upon which the user walks. The belt moves counter to the direction of the walking motion, thereby simulating travel over a physical distance. The treadmill speed is usually variable in order to render different walking speeds. The treadmills also utilize variable inclined positions in order to simulate changes in the grade of the terrain. The treadmills incorporate either front or side railings or bars which provide support for the user to grip while walking. It is usually necessary to grip the railings or bars because it becomes difficult to keep ones balance when a moving force is exerted on the lower portion (feet) of the body. This difficulty creates a certain artificial feel due to the inactivity of the upper body (arms and shoulders). It is possible to walk on the treadmill with arms to one side but this requires delicate balance which may create mental stress. Any mental stress negates the benefits of a relaxed prolonged physical regimen. The inability of the existing treadmills to simulate realistic conditions is a significant problem which may deter many persons from desiring and purchasing treadmills.